Five Nights at SpongeBob's
Five Nights at SpongeBob's is a horror game for the PC Plot You're a security guard at Nickelodeon Studios and have to work from 12:00 A.M to 6:00 A.M, because the characters come alive at night and you have to watch them, if the characters see you and enter the office, they will kill you, you have a monitor which you can use to see the characters through cameras, and doors in the office which you can use to stop the characters from getting in the office, every night the characters get more active. Characters * Security Guard: You play as this character and must prevent the characters from killing you. * SpongeBob SquarePants: The leader of the gang, he starts being active in Night 3, he moves better in the dark, so when your power runs out, he will go to your office and kill you. Even if he is active, he has to wait for Patrick and Squidward to move to start moving, he enters from the right door, but the left if you run out of power. * Patrick Star: The clumsy, dumb, but deadly starfish, he is active every night and is the first to move, sometimes you can hear stuff falling and banging, if you do, it's him. He enters from the left door. * Squidward Tentacles: The music loving, grumpy octopus, he is active every night and is the second to move, he usually goes to the Music Room, he enters from the right door. * Mr. Krabs: The money loving, cheap crab, he starts being active in Night 2 and starts in the Krusty Krab and is the third to move, he sniffs the money in your wallet and will run to enter from the left door, you know he is running if you hear his running sound, if you shut the door, he will bang on it, thus draining your power every bang. He will stop banging after the fifth bang and will go back to the Krusty Krab. * Golden SpongeBob: He looks like SpongeBob but with the Krusty Krab hat, he's golden, and he has black eyes with white pupils, he will be triggered if you see the SpongeBob Nickelodeon poster in the third form, the only way to get him to go away is watch the cameras. Nights * Night 1: The easiest night in the game, Patrick and Squidward will be active this night. * Night 2: Starting to get a little harder, Patrick and Squidward will be more active and the first night Mr. Krabs is active. * Night 3: You probably won't get past this night, Patrick and Squidward are even more active and is the first night SpongeBob is active. * Night 4: Wow, you're doing pretty good, Patrick, Squidward, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs are MORE active. * Night 5: The last night! Patrick, Squidward, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs are as active as it gets. * Night 6: Hey! What are you doing here? Patrick, Squidward, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs are even more active than the last night. And the third SpongeBob poster can be seen in this night. You will get a note when you finish the night reading: "Congratulations, you have completed the night shift, you can now go home because you're fired, but in a good way." * Night 7 (A.K.A Custom Night): In this night, you can configure the character's active stats to the easiest (1, 1, 1, 1) to the hardest (20, 20, 20, 20), you can get easter eggs such as 1, 9, 9, 9 which will allow you to watch the complete season 1 of SpongeBob. Objects * Monitor: Can let you see the cameras and the characters * Doors: You can use them to prevent the characters to get in the office. Sequel A sequel (Five Nights at SpongeBob's 2) is confirmed and will come out one day. Menu Five Nights at SpongeBob's (Title) New Game (Makes a new game) Continue Game (Will appear if you go in the menu with a new game) Custom Night (Will appear once you beat the game) Extras (Will appear once you beat the game, lets you see the characters, their jumpscares, and their patterns) Easter Eggs * The Complete First Season: If you enter 1, 9, 9, 9 in the custom night stats, you will have access to the first season of SpongeBob SquarePants * 0010111000: If you enter 0, 6, 6, 6 or 6, 6, 6, 6. The Golden SpongeBob jumpscare will trigger, thus disallowing you to play. Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:2017 Category:Video Games Category:Horror